Valentines day
by xXguiltyXx
Summary: Valentines day, A day of love, A day of passion, A day of romance. A day for the lonely to wallow in a pit of despair because they think no one loves them. And Matthew was one of these lonely people.


Valentines day.

A day of love. A day of passion. A day of romance.

A day for the lonely to wallow in a pit of despair because they think no one loves them.

And Matthew was one of these lonely people. Thanks to being in his older brothers shadow for the majority of his life, no one ever truly took notice of the shy, blond haired and violet eyed boy. Well that wasn't true. People at his school did notice him. At least long enough to bully him and mistake him for his jerk brother. So he never had any real friends. It was these reasons, and a few more, that Matthew felt unloved and hated. He was naturally shy and couldn't talk to people for long because of it. So more often then not the other students would tease him for it. Even his own brother would tease him for it.

So when Valentines day rolled around, Matthew wasn't expecting much. He just hope he wouldn't get teased or beaten on today. This happened every year. But so far no one would lay off him. Matthew had missed his bus this morning because no one had bothered to wake him up. The had probably for gotten he existed, and was in his room.

Tugging on his sleeve, pulling down to cover his writs to hid his scars, and the fresh cuts he made this morning. Two years prior, he started cutting. Every time he cut it was like an instant relief washed over him. A moment of pure blissful peace. He had, on a few occasions thought of cutting open his wrists and just letting himself bleed out. He almost had once, but his brother came home early from football practice and he panicked. He always felt shitty when he thought about his wrists, and the cutting. Those disgusting, ugly marks he gave to himself. When ever he looked at them, he felt disgusted with himself. But he would smile right after and tell himself that the ugly marks suited him.

Ugly marks for an ugly boy, right?

No one has ever seen Matthews wrists. If they had they would surly be disgusted with the boy. So Matthew kept his wrists hidden from view. Often wearing long sleeved shirts, or hoodies. When he was in gym class well... He hadn't taken gym in three years. No use taking a class that you only needed to take once, right?

As Matthew arrived at school, he could tell the bell had already rung, by the way the students were sneaking out of the building. He was late, but that really didn't matter. After all, no one noticed him right? So what was the point of being on time. Walking up to the side doors, the ones next to the main entrance, he saw the a few kids that he really had no interest in seeing. He woke up feeling crummy, and they were only going to make it worse.

Turning around to go to the side entrance, he hoped that they didn't see him.

He made it half way when he heard a set of door open. And he knew exactly what doors had been opened. The doors beside the main entrance. He could only hope they wouldn't see him now. Matthew was praying to any and ever god that he could think of to heed his pleas, and let him be invisible. The gods mush have thought his suffering was funny, because the group of boys spotted him. It was like a pack of vultures on a carcass of some poor dead animal.

"HEY, WILLIAMS!" One of them said in a German accent. "I see you're late! KESESESES" That laugh. He knew exactly who that laugh belonged to.

"Please go away Gilbert."

Gilbert Beilschmidt. One of the member of the Bad touch trio. He was born in Germany but moved to Matthews city two years ago. Gilbert was an albino, complete with white hair, and red eyes, and a '_I'm awesome no matter what_' attitude. Even though he was born in Germany, Gilbert would always tell people he was Prussian. Because Prussia was awesomer then germany.

"Aw, but what would valentines day be, without my little Birdie."

"Bonjour Mathieu." There is the second member of Bad Touch Trio. A one, Francis Bonnefoy. A french transfer student with long, silky, blond hair. A shade the was just a little lighter then Matthews. He had deep blue eyes, and an impeccable sence of fashion. He had arrived around the same time as Gilbert and the third member of there group. Antonio Fernadez Carriedo, who came from Spain a year prior to the arrival of Gilbert and Francis.

Antonio stood behind Francis, next to one of the Italian twins. _'Must be Lovino'_ Matthew thought. Etheir way he looked none to happy about being next to the smiling Spaniard.

"So Birdie, where are you heading." Gilbert asked, slinging his arm over the small blonds shoulders, and dragging him along with the others.

"I-I wasn't feeling good so I thought i should just head home" Matthew said quietly trying to worm his way out of Gilbert grasp. Matthew picked up his pace to get away from the group. But Gilberts grasp didn't let up. No, he held on to Matthew tighter then before, causing Matthew to inwardly have a panic attack.

"No need to lie! We knew what you were doing!" Gilbert laughed. Matthew raised an eyebrow at this.

"Y-you d-did?" He stuttered. Matthew really didn't trust anything to do with Gilbert. He didn't risk looking at Gilbert.

"DUH! You're actually skipping! -twoshoes here, is trying to be a little rebel! Am I right?"

"No... I really don't feel too well today, so I was just going to go home and rest for the day." Matthew wasn't lieing. He really didn't feel well. But that was because he cut this morning before leaving the house. He guessed that he just lost a little to much blood.

"BAH! Your coming with us anyways! Besides It's valentines day right? So why not spend it with the bad touch trio! and the bitchy Italian." Gilbert said cheerfully as they left the school grounds.

"Fuck you, Patato-bastard!" Lovino spat.

"I-i really don't want to... Please let me go... I-i j-just want to go home and lie down right now." Matthew said pulling away from Gilbert once again. This time it worked and Gilbert let him go. "T-thank you" He whispered quietly. He could hear the voices of the four behind him, but ignored it and continued to walk away. Untill Gilbert once again grabbed his shoulders and yanked him back. The sudden jerk made Matthew lose his balance and sent him falling backwards.

The four boy couldn't help but laugh at watching Matthew fall backwards. "Shit, I'm sorry Mattie! I honestly didn't _mean_ for you to fall over. It just kind of happened." Gilbert offered his hand out to the boy on the ground. Matthew just stared at it blankly, before shoving the hand away, and got himself up. Gilbert meant it. He meant to make Matthew fall. It was why Matthew didn't accept Gilberts hand when it was offered. He would have just let him fall again.

"Let the awesome me walk you home at least."

"N-no... thats alright... I can make it home my self." Matthew said trying to shuffle away from the group. He really didn't need them on his case to day.

"Why not Mon cher? We just want to make sure you get home safely" Francis said, some how he manadge to get behind Matthew. His hands were not a place Matthew would have liked them to be. No, Franics's hands were groping the poor boys ass. "We don't want you to be alone on this day of _love~ _Now do we?" The frenchmans voice seemed to purr out the words. Makeing them seem even worse then they truely are.

Matthew jumped forwards, aways from the hands on his ass. He screamed out as he turned and punched the french pervert in the face. This left everyone stund. Even Matthew himself. He hit someone! Matthew took this opertuinety to run away. Matthew ran away from the group of boys, feeling scared. He didn't want to deal with what they were going to do to him after they regained there senses. They probaly wanted to beat him up now! Valentines day sucked enough as it is. He didn't need to get beaten up on is as well. Esspecialy by a pissed of frenchman and his friends!

Like he had Said Matthew went home. Not like any one at the school would notice. Even if his parents found out, it didn't matter. They would probably think the school got the wrong number. A wave of emotion hit him as entered his room. He slammed his door shut and threw himself on to his bed.

Sitting up, he took off his red sweeter. His arms coverd in scars. Some new, Others old. But it didn't matter.

* * *

Gilbert was the first one to regain his sense and proccesse what had just transpierd. He then Burst in to a laughing fit. Lovino Quickly followed suit in his own spought of laughter follewed by Antonio. Instead of helping their french friend, they stood there and laughed at his pain. And at who had caused him the pain. Matthew Williams was the one to slugge the french pervert in the face. The quiet blond kid, was the one that did it! This only caused them to laugh harder.

It took a few minutes for them to all calm down. When they did Gilbert was the first one to speak. "Hey, I'm going to go after blondy and grant him a job well done on knocking out French-fry here."

Antonio raised an eye brow at this. "But mi amigo, do you know where he lives? He ran off pretty fast."

Gilbert smirked "Don't worry my little spaish friend, I know where Birdy lives. I've been to his place a few times in the past because of his brother."

The spaniards eyes almost glowed at this. "Alright then! Lovi and i will be at my place then. If you decied to stop by, you may want to knock... Lovi and i will be 'busy'." He said with a slight cough when he said 'busy'.

This made Gilbert laugh as he caught on to what Antonio was hintting at. He knew what the two of them were like when left alone togetter. Elizaveta, an old friend of his, had shown him a video of them in one of the janitor closets at the school. She had set up hidden video camera's in the closets that got the most action. She would then make copies of the videos for her and a japeness boy named Kiku. Elizaveta had shown Gilbert one of the tapes in hope of trying to disturb the albino. The end result was mainly Gilbert nearly peaing himself laughing that she even had these tapes. He didn't stop laughing untill She hit him over the head with her frying pan.

With a smile Gilbert waved off Antonio and the red faced Lovino. Seemed Gilbert wasn't the only one that caught on to Antonios drifts. When the two were gone, Gilbert turned on his heal and ran off in the direction of Matthews house. Leaving the still bleeding french man laying on the ground.

* * *

Matthew was making himself pancakes. He was trying to distract himself from the need to cut. He hated himself even more everytime he did it. So right now he wanted to not think about it. He had put on some music to listen to as he cooked. The music helped him quite a bit.

He was flipping a pancake when the doorbell rang. Matthew grimanced. Who the hell could be at the door at a time like this? He scowled. Decieding ignnoring the door was a better idea he continued to make his pancakes. Th door bell ran a couple more times before it finaly stopped. Matthew breathed a sigh of releif. He started to hum along to the songs that were playing. He even started to move to the beat a bit.

He turned his head when he heard a couple knocks on the kitchen window. What he saw almost gave him a heart attack. Gilbert had his face pressed up against the window. Matthew screamed and pulled down the blinds. "_What the hell is he doing here_!?" Matthew thought to himself. "_Why the hell is he here, is probaly the smarter question to ask right now..._"

Deciding to ask Gilbert what his deal was, Matthew opend the blinds again. Only to be faced with Gilbert makeing stupied faces at the nabours dog. With a sigh Matthew opened the window.

"Gilbert, their dog has been known to attack people it doesn't know." Matthew warned.

Upon hearing the ever soft voice that was Matthews, he turned to face the blond with his infamuse half grin. "Heh yeah, your brother told me the exsact same thing the first time i came over.

"So you keep doing it?"

"Yeah."

"I will laugh when it bites you."

"It won't bite me because i'm awesome!" The albino shouted. Matthew rolled hits eyes. "Why the hell are you here?"

"I just wanted to make sure Francey-pants did do any permanent damage, Thats all."

"I'll call the cops."

"I'm being honest here!"

Matthew studied Gilberts features. He seemed to be telling the truth. Maybe He miss judged the albino? Maybe Gilbert was accualy a-

"So how's that ass of yours? No perment damage to the merchandice, right?" Never mind.

"I'm calling the police now."

"Wait no! I'm sorry. Look, with the way you left, and how you seemed before, I just wanted to make sure you were alright. Its the truth. Weather you believe it or not is up to you."

A silence came apone the two. Matthew didn't know what to say. Gilbert... Gilbert Beilschmidt... was being nice to him! For a minute Matthew thought that the window was a portal to another dimention. One where Gilbert was a nice guy.

"Thats all i wanted to say. So umm.. yeah. Bye i guess..." As Gilbert was about to leave, Matthews voice came back.

"Gilbert would you like to come in for some pancakes?" He asked. Matthew wasn't all to sure where it came from but he didn't accualy mind it. Comapeny would be nice right now, even it it was only Gilbert. Having some one over was nice once in a while, right?

"Sure."

Matthew smiled. "Just head around to the front, and come right in the doors unlocked."

Maybe he would have at least one deacent valentines day yet.

* * *

The end.

I had to write something for Valentines day. Even if it sucks. I orriginaly wanted this to be a suisidal fic... But it turned it to... well this. =/  
I can't write angst worth shit.

I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
